


it's just underwear

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Jean and Madelyne are twins, Sexism, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Jean Grey faces off with a sexist substitute teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on tumblr.   
> Prompt chosen was from [this post](http://transmanscottsummers.tumblr.com/post/152126534558/weepycat-things-that-15-year-old-me-did)  
> Not to do with the swim team, but still part of the swim team au.

 

“Miss Grey, please adjust your shirt.” 

“Why?” Jean asked.

Next to her, Maddie snickered.

In the front of the classroom the substitute teacher was already looking exasperated. He’d very clearly been hoping that Jean would adjust her shirt without questioning.

“Miss Grey, may I talk to you privately.”

Jean exchanged a glance with Maddie. “Why can’t you tell me what you need to in front of the class?”

The teacher sighed. “You need to adjust your shirt because your bra strap is showing.”

“So? I’m wearing a bra. It happens.”

“It’s indecent, please fix it.”

There were a few titters of laughter from the kids in the class who knew Jean Grey in a way the substitute teacher didn’t, and who also knew with certainty that something was about to go down.

“You don’t say that to the boys who have their boxers halfway hanging out of their pants.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“Yes it is, bras and boxers are both underwear.” 

“It’s different for girls.” 

There was a sharp hiss of breath from several people.

“Fine.”

Then, holding eye contact with the substitute (who was starting to get uncomfortable), started carefully removing her bra from under her shirt. She had her bra off in a matter of moments and stuck the garment in her backpack when she was done. “There, problem solved.”

“Go to the office immediately.”

“But my bra strap’s not showing anymore. Wasn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Office. Now.”

Jean glared at the teacher, but she gathered her things and got up. She left the room to scattered applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: They're clapping for Jean for standing up to the teacher, not cause she was asked to leave. In case anyone was confused.


End file.
